This disclosure generally relates to cables and cable assemblies, such as telecommunication patch cords, that are traceable due to the addition of a tracing optical fiber that emits light for visualization purposes. More particularly, this disclosure relates to systems and methods for tracing the cables and cable assemblies.
Today's computer networks continue to increase in size and complexity. Businesses and individuals rely on these networks to store, transmit, and receive critical data at high speeds. Even with the expansion of wireless technology, wired connections remain critical to the operation of computer networks, including enterprise data centers. Portions of these wired computer networks are regularly subject to removal, replacement, upgrade, or other moves and changes. To ensure the continued proper operation of each network, the maze of cables connecting the individual components must be precisely understood and properly connected between specific ports.
In many cases, a data center's cables, often called patch cords, are required to bridge several meters across the data center. The cables may begin in one equipment rack, run through the floor or other conduit, and terminate at a component in a second equipment rack.
As a result, there is a need for an improved system that allows a select cable to be quickly and easily traceable for the purpose of identifying the path and/or approximate terminal end of a given cable that is being replaced, relocated, or tested.